


228: “I just want you to be happy. With or without me.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [228]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Applied kidnapping, Forced Marriage, M/M, Runaway, Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Series: 365 [228]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	228: “I just want you to be happy. With or without me.”

**228: “I just want you to be happy. With or without me.”**

* * *

“What are you doing!” Marco hissed watching Tom burn through his shackles letting them melt onto the ground. 

“I’m letting you go. Take the north wing, it’s mine and no dares enter it without my permission not even my father.” Tom muttered pulling Marco to his feet shoving a bag of supplies at him. “Once you make it to the grand window at the end use the blocks marked with red to climb and head for the woods. By the time they’ll notice your gone you’ll be in the next kingdom territory and as bloodthirsty that my father is he will not go to war for a human.”

“Why are you helping me? You need me to get the crown. I heard your father say if you don’t marry me by your birthday you lose all rights to the throne.”

“I know. Now hurry.” Tom ordered moving to distract the guard only for Marco to grab his arm. “Marco-“

“You willing to give up the throne for me. Why?”

“I just want you to happy. With or without me. No throne nor crown or kingdom is worth your happiness.” Tom said pulling Marco out of the dungeon room letting the door close them behind them. Making sure the bag was secured on Marco’s back Tom started leading the human boy down the corridor.

“Tom-“ 

“Thomas Draconius Lucitor!”

Tom and Marco froze turning back slowly to find the King standing at the end of the hallway eyes glowing bright red. “Do not move, boy!”

“Go. Now!” Tom roared shoving Marco out of the way summoning a wall of fire as he watched his father and guards come rushing towards them.

“Tom!”

“I love you Marco Diaz never forget that!” Tom roared throwing himself into the fire aiming at his father and royal guards.


End file.
